


Mystic Minnesota

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Reality where the fates that be, still bring Jack and Daniel together when the Stargate was never introduced into their lives and other alternatives occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystic Minnesota

**Author's Note:**

> To my knowledge there is no such place as Mystic Minnesota. (Mystic Connecticut, yes, but the town in the story bears no resemblance to that place what so ever, and if there is, it's pure coincidence. This is a total work of fiction.)

A cabin in Minnesota 1996

Jack twisted off the cap to another beer and chugged about half down before taking a breath, then wiped his mouth. He then moved over to the table where the papers were laid out before him. "Bitch!" he fumed, still stunned that Sara had gone ahead with the divorce after all he had done. No one could blame him more for what happened to Charlie than he himself did…no one, but even he didn't feel he deserved this! After another pull from his beer, Jack plopped back down in the kitchen chair and after a long moment, took a pen and started signing in all the places he was supposed to, even though a part of him wanted to fight it, but he knew in the long run it was probably for the best. After he signed all the lines and initialed all the other lines, he sat back feeling defeated and worn. 

Jack couldn't help but groan when he heard the truck outside, for he was far from amendable to company, but fate seemed to have it in for him today…first the FEDEX guy hand delivering the divorce papers, even saying he'd be back tomorrow to pick them up as it was already paid for…how nice of Sara, now…Ernie. Ernie Taylor was a great guy and a good friend, but Jack didn't want to be bothered, but as the sound of that distinctive old engine turned off, he knew he had to go and attempt to play nice. Stuffing the papers back in the envelope provided by Sara, or should he say Sara's lawyer, and sealing it, he headed to his front door and opened it before Ernie even got to the porch. "Ernie," he greeted evenly, recalling he was trying to be nice. 

"Came to check on you, Jack," the sixty-something man said, removing his brown hunter’s cap, revealing his balding grey head, and scratched his days worth of beard, looking Jack up and down with concern. "You've been up here for a while…shouldn't you be back home taking care of that boy of yours?" Ernie asked, knowing that subtlety never worked with Jack O'Neill. 

Jack just glared at the old man, but knew Ernie wouldn't be affected, even if Jack had been a Colonel in the United States Air Force, old Ernie had known him since childhood, being a friend of his parents and was now like an uncle, looking after Jack ever since his parents died after that car crash in 1973…he was family, and a pain in the ass. Jack sighed, "She kicked me out, Ernie, I told you that." Jack shifted from the doorway, knowing Ernie would know it was an invitation in. "Hell, the damn divorce papers arrived this morning…they're all signed and soon to be delivered," Jack then informed Ernie as he plopped on the sofa and finished his beer in one swig. 

"Damn Jack! What is wrong with that woman?" Ernie asked, knowing that even with all Jack's faults, he had been a faithful husband and a good father. What happened to Charlie was an accident, and Jack really shouldn't be made to suffer for it. "Doesn't she know your son needs you?" 

Jack snorted. "He doesn't need me," he replied, looking around, seeming lost, then got up and got another beer. "He's got Doctor Denton," he smirked, but he was not happy about the guy. "And apparently Doctor Denton has Sara," he snarled, as he twisted another cap off another beer, his fifth so far…and he was still sober, CRAP! 

"Jack…" 

"Ernie, there is nothing I can do! Sara wanted me out of the Air force, I retired. She then wanted me gone, I'm out. She wanted the house she got the house. She wanted me out of Charlie's life…she got it! She's divorcing me and taking up with that QUACK Denton, who just happens to be Charlie's physician…" Jack snorted, "Hell, he'll get the best medical care and for free, who the hell am I to complain about that?" he said in mock happiness, and then chugged down the beer in four swallows. 

"For crying out loud, boy, you're the boy's father…"

"A father that almost got his son killed," Jack added bitterly. 

"It was an accident, Jack. You've told Charlie since he was knee high never to touch your gun…he had no business doing so. He was damn lucky he didn't kill himself," Ernie replied firmly, moving in and taking the sixth beer from Jack's hand and putting it back. 

"He's retarded…brain damaged…crap, he might as well be dead," Jack said and smacked his fist into the refrigerator. 

Ernie smacked Jack upside the back of the head, "Don't you dare say such nonsense, you know damn well, you're glad he didn't die. Yes, he's going to suffer some from what happened, but there's nothing a bunch of TLC from his family can't help him overcome." 

Jack didn't protest the hit, just leaned his head on the refrigerator door and finally let a few tears fall. "She's petitioned the courts…she doesn't want me around…and if she gets her way, I won't even have visitations." 

"We'll fight it, Jack," Ernie informed the younger man that was like a son to him. Ernie never married and never had a child, so when Jonathon and Mary asked him to be Godfather to their boy, he took it to heart, and he never regretted a day of it. 

Jack wiped his face, "I'm not in the military, Ernie, and over half my pension is going to Sara as it is. I don't have access to JAG and I can't afford a lawyer on what I have left over. Hell, if my folks didn't leave me this cabin and the land…and Sara's dislike for the place, I'd really be up the creek. What am I going to do, Ernie?" he asked, sounding like a lost boy, and at the moment, Jack really needed some parental guidance. 

Ernie wrapped Jack into a fatherly embrace and gave him a good hug, then pulled back. "First, we get you a job…" 

"I don't know, Ernie, I can't afford to move, and there isn't much I can do here," Jack replied, feeling beyond low about himself. 

"Oh that's bullhockey if I ever heard it. But as you said, you need a job, you need one close. I think you need your family around," Ernie smiled warmly as he referred to himself and his partner Jake Sanders, who Jack finally after all these years learned was more than just a 'friend' to Uncle Ernie. It didn't bother Jack, and most folks around here didn't care so long as it was kept private, like most relationships should be in these parts. "I think I've got the perfect job for you, Son," Ernie smiled. He patted Jack on the shoulder, "You just leave it to old Ernie, boy. We'll have you working by the end of the week, and if I have it my way, making a decent wage doing it." 

"What the hell is there for me to do here? I live out in the middle of nowhere; the nearest town is a hick town at best." 

"Never you mind right now," Ernie told Jack. "You just take it easy on the liquor, I'd hate to have to come out here and have to take you over my knee and use a switch on you like I did when you were seven," the older man informed Jack, and though there was an affectionate twinkle in his dark green eyes, there was a stern warning that he meant it. 

"Uncle Ernie, those days are long over, and I'd need to be drunker than a skunk six ways from Sunday before you could do that," Jack replied with a laugh, feeling much better, and glad he didn't push Ernie away. "But I'll keep it down," he promised. 

"Alright. Now, I'm going back to town, see about a few things, and then I'm coming back out here, where I want you cleaned up. Your Uncle Jake and I are taking you for some surf-and-turf at May's. She's been asking about you, so it'll do you some good to make an appearance," Ernie said, messing up Jack's now longer than military brownish-blond hair. "We'll also see about a hair cut," Ernie smirked as he turned to leave. 

"Ernie, I don't need a hair cut, I'm not in the Air force anymore." 

"But you look like a hippie, son," Ernie replied shaking his head and heading out. 

Jack smiled, shaking his head and noticed his bangs before his eyes and internally hated that his Uncle was right. He was also glad he was home, as he stepped outside to have a cigarette. 

New York City 1997

Amelia Harding, put down her knitting at the sound of the doorbell and moved to see who it was. Her grayish blue eyes went wide at the sight and she immediately opened the door. "Oh Daniel," she gasped, seeing the poor lad drenched to the bone, carrying two suitcases. "I heard what happened, and I've been worried sick about you," the older German woman exclaimed as she ushered the young man into her apartment. "You look soaking wet, go to the bathroom at once and get out of those clothes." 

"I'm terribly sorry to trouble you, Miss Harding, but I…I didn't know where else to go," the young man said, looking ashamed and defeated. 

"You're no trouble, Daniel; you never were and never will be. You're a good boy, but we'll discuss this later…go change. Take a hot shower and I'll got fetch a robe. Do you have anything dry to change into?" she asked, ushering the young man to the bathroom, shooing her two cats out of the way as she went. 

"I think so, but I'm not sure, my suitcase is old," Daniel said, holding up the one in his left hand. 

"Well, I'll get a blanket and a robe…now go change; and remember HOT water, young man, don't need you sick. I'll also put on some soup and make you a sandwich or two. You're too skinny, young man," she chided affectingly, as she pushed Daniel into the bathroom. 

"You don't have to go to that much trouble…" Daniel started to protest, removing his glasses as they had fogged up from the heat in the apartment. 

"Nonsense, now get," Amelia said, closing the bathroom door to let Daniel shower and get changed. 

She went to the spare room of her two bedroom apartment and got a very large robe, left over from an old suitor, but the war had taken him away and she never got married. She also got a thick soft blanket that was stored in a plastic bag, but left it in the bag knowing of Daniel's allergies. "You two stay off," she warned her two Siamese cats in regards to the blanket and Daniel. She then turned up the heat a bit and then went to the kitchen and opened a big can of chicken soup and got the fixings out to make a turkey sandwich. Since she had known Daniel for a while, she knew what he liked on his sandwich, though Daniel would never say a word if she made it wrong; she had watched him fix it once and took note. 

After a while the place was warmer, and the food ready, as was Daniel who came out in the robe. His clothes, even in the suitcase, needed to be hung up to dry, and he accepted the blanket from the bag with sincere gratitude and wrapped it around himself as he took a seat in the second arm chair; normally for guests. Amelia brought over a TV-tray and then set up the food for him to eat, along with some hot tea. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened? I heard you got evicted? I thought you had some money saved?" 

"I'm afraid I invested it poorly," Daniel said softly, grateful for the food and hungry enough to accept it. 

"What did you invest in?" 

"Myself, I'm afraid," Daniel replied, delighted in the soup as it warmed him up inside. Looking up he saw the frown on Miss Harding's face. "I booked a meeting hall to present my ideas…I'm sure you can tell it didn't take long for me to go from Doctor Daniel Jackson, up-and-coming archeologist to laughing stock." 

"Oh, Daniel," Amelia sighed while shaking her head. "I know you believed in what you were doing, but even you, yourself said your evidence was weak. You should have waited." 

"I couldn't wait; I was down to my last bit of savings. Had at least one of them listened, I could have gotten a grant…something…as it is," he looked away ashamed. "I'm glad my folks aren't here to see this," he muttered, placing the barely touched sandwich down on the plate, and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. 

"Don't say such foolish things," Amelia chided. "You are a brilliant young man, Daniel. You have two doctorates, and a Masters degree…not many people can say that, much less someone as young as you. You chased your dream, but the timing wasn't right…that's all. Now…now you need to lie low, recuperate, before heading back out there." 

Daniel snorted, and then gave a small smile to the older woman who was the closest he had to a mother in ages. "After today, I couldn't get a job as an errand boy on a latrine dig." Daniel sighed. "Though I did get a job offer, but it was for the military…I couldn’t work for them…it goes against everything I believe in, though…" he sighed in defeat. 

"Daniel, if it's against your beliefs, than I strongly advise against it. You can stay here until you get on your feet…no, no protest. I will NOT have you out there on the street. You're a handsome young man, even if you don't see it, others do. They'd eat you alive out there…and no," she hushed him again before he could speak, "I don't care how many digs and places you've been. This is New York, Daniel; none of the rules apply here." 

"I'll pay you back, I swear," Daniel vowed, desperately touched by the kindness of this woman. 

"I have no doubts you will, Danny," she smiled warmly, and she didn't, not that she'd ask for a penny. Daniel was the son she never had, and she wanted to look after him. "You need more tea," she said, seeing Daniel's cup was empty. She got up and went to the kitchen, getting the kettle from the stove and on her way back spotted a letter from her brother. She picked it up and then handed Daniel the kettle, knowing the young man preferred to pour his own, a sign of independence that she didn't mind. She pulled out her reading glasses and opened the already read letter and skimmed it. "Daniel I think God is at work here," she smiled as she looked up at him. 

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, placing the kettle on a hot plate that was nearby and sipping on his tea and honey, which also made him feel warm inside. 

"You remember my brother, Walter, right?" Seeing Daniel nod yes, she continued. "Well, he's been made Principal of a new High school where he lives. The school isn't overly big, nor is the town," she laughed. "But they've managed to get some funding a few years back to build it, and been operating for two years now. In his letter he mentioned on one of the dilemmas he was having. The State wants the school to offer a proper foreign language program and so far they've come up short. They can't afford the number of teachers needed and since it is a small town, they’ve barely got enough teachers as it is, covering multiple subjects…don't you see this is perfect!"

"Um…no, how do I fit in?" Daniel asked, for though he was very bright, he didn't always catch up on regular thinking right away. 

"How many languages do you speak, Danny?" Amelia asked, with a knowing smile. 

"Twenty-three, though most of them dead…" 

"Okay, how many current ones…like," she looked at the letter, "Spanish, French, Italian, German, Russian…?" she looked up. 

Daniel blushed, "Um…yes, all of those." 

"Don't you see? You need a job and to keep low. Heck, boy, you're a foreign language department all by yourself…" she laughed. "What he would spend on two three teachers, for one language, he can spend it all on you, for who knows how many…yes, it’ll be a lot of work, but your no slouch, Daniel, never have been." 

"I don't know, Miss Harding, I've never taught before." 

"Daniel, you have two PhD and a Masters. It wouldn't take much to get what is needed to teach; and think about it…its in a place no one knows you, so no run ins with folks to laugh at you, and you can earn money for when you're ready to pursue your dreams again…and it would help Mr. Harding out a great deal. Seems the State is giving him grief over not finding the proper teachers." 

"I don't know…where is it, anyway?" Daniel asked, feeling better and finishing his meal. 

"Mystic Minnesota, small town, but that's perfect. You won't have too many students, you get to do one of the things you're good at, and bang out a living. You don't have to do more than one school year, if you don't want too…but think about it?" she urged. 

Daniel, having finished his meal, sat back in the tall armchair he was sitting in, and sipped on his tea. "Well, it's either that, the military…or errand boy if I’m lucky." 

"Tell you what, Daniel, why don't you go take a nap? You look exhausted. I'll wake you for dinner, and you can think on it, let me know later." 

Daniel smiled a soft smile, "Thank you, Miss Harding," he said and then, after attempting to put his stuff away and getting his hand lightly smacked, he headed off to the spare room where he noticed the sofa bed was already pulled out and made up, and lay down; in moments he was a sleep and Amelia closed the door to keep the cats out. 

Amelia then moved back to her seat and picked up her phone and dialed long distance. "Walter," she greeted warmly. "I have the answer to your problems…his name is Doctor Daniel Jackson," she grinned knowingly. 

Two weeks later - Mystic Minnesota

Daniel got off the bus and looked around the small town, the bus letting him off in front of May's the only café he could see on the main street…road, as it wasn't marked like most streets, with a yellow divider. He knew the town was a lot bigger than it appeared to hold its own Elementary school, Middle school, and a new High school, it just didn't feel like it from his perspective at present. He adjusted his glasses and noticed a few stares from the older folks, some passing, others sitting in front of their shops; a group of older men in front of the barber shop. Daniel had to smile for it was so cliché of small towns. 

Not seeing anyone, as someone had been supposed to meet him; he headed inside the café and sat down at the counter tucking his bags to the side. A slightly older woman, about forty, with a lot of auburn hair wrapped up high and tight on her head, came up and automatically pored him some coffee. "You're new around here, sweet cheeks," she smiled, a bit of flirting in her eyes as she handed him the menu and pulled her order pad from her pocket. 

"Ah…yes, just arrived…bus…just got off the bus," Daniel stuttered, not used to women being so forward, as he was usually on digs where there were more men and he was more wrapped up in his studies or work. He felt his cheeks blush and looked at the menu and saw the special was a hot chicken sandwich with fries and a slice of pie. "Ah….the special looks good," he finally said. "You wouldn't by any chance know a Mr. Harding would you? He's supposed to meet me here…" 

"Oh my word," the waitress gasped. "You’re that new school teacher that's going to save Mystic High from going under," she grinned. "Johnson or something, right?" 

"Ah, Jackson, Doctor Daniel Jackson…ah, pleasure to meet you," he blinked and looked at the name plate, "Shirley," he greeted. 

The woman beamed like it was the Forth of July, "Burt, look-a here, it's the new teacher Walter's been bragging about," she called out as she handed over Daniel's order. 

Daniel felt the eyes of everyone in the café, which thankfully were not many, on him. He saw a heavyset guy come to get the order ticket…smoking a cigar as he did, and took a good long look at him, making him feel like he was on the menu…which he wasn't. "You really speak a dozen languages?" he asked, the doubt clear in his voice and look. 

"Ah, twenty-three actually," he replied, then felt it would have better just to have said yes at the looks he was getting. "Ah, most of them dead…" 

"Dead…how can a language be dead? Not like it's alive to begin with," Shirley replied, looking at Daniel as if he were nuts. 

"It means that it's not widely spoken anymore if at all," Daniel clarified, wondering if it was too late to cancel his order and just get the coffee to go. Thankfully the coffee was first rate, a real surprise for a place like this. 

The sound of a small bell sounded and an older man, dressed in a light grey suit with a red bow tie to go with his white shirt, entered. He took a quick look and walked right up to Daniel. "You must be Doctor Jackson, I'm sorry for being late, but something came up at the school and I had to stay after," he laughed, his smile warming his face, giving him a grandfather look, setting Daniel at ease immediately. "My sister described you to a Tee, I'd recognize you anywhere," he continued. "You ready to go? I have you staying at the O'Grady's, nice folk and the room has its own entrance…until you able to get your own place or for as long as you like. I'll let you discuss if you want to pay a bit extra for meals, and Marge is a great cook…not that Burt is so bad," he teased, looking at the heavy set man in the kitchen cooking. 

"His meal is almost done, I'll pack it to go," Shirley said easily. 

"I ah…didn't know how long…ah, I was hungry," Daniel stuttered feeling very nervous. 

"That's alright, Doctor Jackson. Shirley, put it on my tab, I'll get you tomorrow if that's alright?" Walter asked. 

"Not a problem, Walter," Shirley said, making a notation on the bill. "What kind of pie do you want; we've got apple, and cherry." 

"What about that slice of pumpkin?" Daniel asked, for it was one of his favorites. 

Shirley laughed, "If I had more than one slice left, or another pie in the back, I'd offer it to you, but Coach O'Neill has dibs on it. He's in here every day after practice for a cup of coffee and a slice of May's pumpkin…she's famous for it," Shirley stated with pride. "And Coach O'Neill is NOT a man you want mad at you…used to be a Colonel in the Air Force…rumor has it he's killed a few hundred men with his bare hands," she staged whispered. 

"Ah…apple’s fine," Daniel said, not seeing a reason to fuss over a slice of pie. He turned to Walter, "So…when do I get to see the school and the classroom…? I thank you for sending me a copy of each of the books. Have you had a chance to figure out the schedule I'll be working?" he asked, firing off his questions, for he was to start Monday and he hadn't had much chance to get things organized. 

"I tell you what," Walter smiled, "Shirley, just serve him up, but keep it all on my tab," Walter said. "I'll take your things to the O'Grady's and come back to get you and then we'll head to the school, where we can take a look at your classrooms…" 

"Classrooms?" Daniel arched a brow. 

"Well, after a lot of thinking, I figured it would be easier for you if you didn't have all those books and things crammed into one classroom and we have the room, just didn't have the teachers…just two at present…still under some construction," Walter shrugged. "I didn't know how you wanted to break them up or what you wanted to do, so once we get a few things settled I'll get the janitor to move things around this weekend for you. I'll also give you a key so you'll have access to your rooms so you can get a head start." 

"That sounds great," Daniel nodded. "Um…just how far are we into the school year? I mean…" 

"I know you're starting a bit late, but the State understands. I've got all the standards in my office and since this is the first year, you only have to concern yourself with first year lessons." 

"And next year?" Daniel asked, though he didn't think he'd be here then, but he still needed to ask. 

"One school year at a time, Daniel," Walter replied, easily ducking the question. "I'll be back, enjoy." 

Daniel smiled and nodded, and pointed out his stuff, getting ready to give the older man a hand, but several football players were just arriving, and Walter easily drafted them to help load the bags in his car. Daniel turned as his meal was served, thanked Shirley, and dove in…then froze. "This is great," he smiled, for the chicken was tender and juicy and very flavorful. He saw Burt give a snort, but a smile crossed his gruff face before disappearing in the back. 

Daniel ate his meal, ignoring the sounds of kids arriving, talking loudly, ordering burgers and cokes, and simply having a good time. After a while he noticed a man wearing a thick school jacket in what must be the school colors, as many of the kids wore ones just like it, the bold purple and black standing out. The man looked to be in his late thirties or perhaps just hitting his forties, he had a strong but attractive face, with deep dark eyes, and dark sandy brown hair, which was revealed as he took off his baseball cap, with the word Warriors written on it. Seeing Shirley bring him a cup of coffee and the last slice of pumpkin pie, Daniel knew THIS had to be Coach O'Neill. He thought about introducing himself, but the man looked like he wanted to be alone and since no one else was bothering him, he thought it best to follow suit and ate his own meal in silence. 

By the time Daniel was done, the meal topnotch, Walter Harding was back. "That was a great meal," he said, feeling good about things for the first time ever. 

"May's is the best restaurant around for miles and that includes Haywood and Summersville," Harding bragged. "Let me introduce you," Walter said and pulled Daniel over gently by the shoulder to where Coach O'Neill was sitting. "Coach, I want to introduce you to Doctor Daniel Jackson. He'll be taking up our language department…until we can find him some help," Walter added quickly. 

Daniel couldn't help the butterflies that filled his stomach when he got a clear view of those amazing brown eyes. "Hello," he greeted, and held out his hand to shake. He then started to feel sick as he could tell he was being evaluated by the gaze he was getting and he got the impression he was left wanting. 

"Hello," Coach O'Neill said, shaking the young man's hand. Though it was brief, Daniel felt a spark, but he was sure it was only on his part. He doubted anyone out here went for alternative lifestyles. 

"Doctor Jackson, Jack here coaches our boys sports teams…right now it's football, since baseball season is over, then it'll be Hockey…think we'll get district?" he asked O'Neill. 

"Football or Hockey?" Jack replied, his eyes still taking in the young man before him, though he didn't look too friendly as he did so. 

"Either," Walter chuckled. 

"I think we'll make region, but beyond that is anyones guess. It'll be the first time for most of these boys but they're a good bunch so far. As for the Hockey team…if they're anything like last year, I think we'll have a shot at state…but then it'll be up to whether or not Macintyre and Garrison choose to play and keep their personal grudge off the ice…I didn't put up with it last year, I sure as hell won't this year, and I don't give a rats ass who their fathers are," he said firmly. “Also, Sheppard is coming alone very nicely too.”

"Don't worry, Coach, the boys' fathers got a good talking to last year, as did the boys. But we have football to get through first…take them as far as you can, Coach," Walter smiled, the pride he held in the man before him showed easily. 

"Just so you know, Doctor…Jackson?" getting a nod from Daniel, Jack continued, "State might say my boys need a C average, but I hold them to a B. If any of them start giving you problems, you just let me know," he said, then tipped his ball cap, "Tell May the best as always, Walter," Jack said, then he headed out, getting a loud cheer and good bye from the kids, showing that for a gruff man, he was well liked. 

"Not to worry, he's a good man," Walter said, knowing that Daniel probably felt a bit slighted. "Let's head over to the school, shall we?" 

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, wondering just how long the school year was really going to be. 

Several months later, the beginning of Hockey Season

It had taken some getting used to, but Daniel was finally settling into the rhythm he needed to maintain his classes. He got along with most of the staff, though the one person he found he still wanted to know, Coach O'Neill, kept him at bay. The only time he had anything to do with the man was a month after he had started when several of the parents of his students, also sports players, tried to get on his case, but Coach O'Neill showed up out of nowhere and informed them that if they didn't back off he'd expel the boys from play…all school year. Daniel could tell folks took O'Neill seriously and they apologized immediately and left, as did Coach O'Neill. 

Daniel had tried to buy him a cup of coffee one time at the café, but O'Neill turned it down and kept to his routine of quietly eating a slice of May's pumpkin pie, which really was the best he'd ever tasted, having gone early to get some and a cup of coffee before heading home. Daniel knew Coach O'Neill really had been Air Force, Special Ops…according to Walter, who was turning out to be a great friend, like his sister, along with his wife Emily; and that O'Neill lived alone a slight drive out by the mountains…but nothing else, except he was smart enough to not only coach the boys sports teams for the small High school, but taught a few of the shop classes, and the kids loved and respected him. 

Out of the four languages he was asked to teach, French and Italian were the most popular, thus bringing down his Spanish and German to one each. Because of State requirements, especially if they wanted to go to a University, every Senior had to have a language, thus Daniel had them all, plus half the Juniors, a quarter of the sophomore and a handful of freshman, the rest, he was sure, thought they could postpone it for later. It was not unheard of for him to get an interoffice memo from Coach O'Neill, with a list of those who were playing the sport of the season, so the one he got today didn't seem too unusual, thinking it might be a change in the roster. He was surprised to see it was an invitation to tonight's game along with a prepaid ticket. Daniel couldn't help the grin that filled his face after reading the invite, and then wondered if it was standard thing…like a school wide invite for teachers or something, and the smile faded a bit. //What the heck,// he thought, for even if it was school wide, he would go and see the game, for other than self imposed study, there wasn't a whole lot to do in the evenings here in Mystic Minnesota during the winter; besides ice fishing, ice skating and other ice activities, and since he had been a desert rat, he was like a fish out of water. 

Daniel put the ticket in his inner jacket pocket, moments before his first class began. By lunch time, he was starving and ready to pull his hair out, for some of the students just seemed not to want to learn…he hated dealing with those that didn't want to be in his class, for it showed in their attitude that they had to because it was a requirement. He gathered his stuff and headed to the cafeteria, got his lunch and headed off to the teacher's lounge, he was glad he had a place to steal away from the kids for a bit. He was eating what he could, feeling that the cooks here could take lessons from Burt…a lot of lessons, when he noticed he was covered in a shadow. He looked up and saw it was Coach O'Neill. 

"Mind if I join you?" O'Neill asked. 

It took all he could not to spit out his food, from shock. "Ah, not at all," he said easily. "Um…thanks for the invite," he said, hoping he didn't sound too foolish if it really was a school wide invite. 

"Think you'll make the game?" O'Neill asked easily, drinking coffee only. 

"I don't see why not, might be fun…I’ve never seen a hockey game," Daniel replied, trying to keep his nerves under control; but he couldn't help it, O'Neill was one fine looking man…a man's man, tall, lean, muscular and comfortable in his skin; something Daniel could admire too. 

Jack's brow went up, "You've NEVER seen a hockey game? Where have you been all your life?" he laughed. 

"Up until eight, Egypt…I was born there, though my parents were both American. Then bounced around from foster home to foster home in New York…wanted to get out early so I focused on my studies, entered collage at sixteen got my degrees, then headed back to Egypt until last year, when I came back to New York…" Daniel shrugged, wondering what the heck it was about O'Neill that made him open up like that. He was usually a very private person. 

"Wow…and may I ask, what in the heck possessed you to come out here?" Jack smiled. 

It was the first one Daniel had seen and he felt himself melt under the wattage and warmth, then pulled himself together and sipped his coffee. "Ah, Amelia Harding is a good friend of mine back in New York, she’s Walter's sister, and ah…well, things didn't go so well for me, and I needed a job and a fresh start," Daniel said, casting his eyes down, hoping O'Neill wouldn't press the matter. 

"Yeah…who couldn't use a fresh start?" Jack sighed, and then cleared his throat. "Anyway, I know you're a busy guy but I wanted to talk to you about a student…Jason Walsh, he's in your Italian class." 

Daniel closed his eyes a moment, "Yes, I know who you're talking about. He's getting an A so far, what's the problem?" 

"Problem’s Minnesota State, that's the problem. Kid's a good Hockey player, damn good, and he might be up for a scholarship, however," Jack lowered his head and his voice, "I don't like how some of the colleges play players…if you know what I mean?" Looking up, he suddenly noticed that Daniel didn't by the confused look on his face, "You really have been out of touch," he smiled again, finding that he liked the guy, even if he was a geek…he seemed like a nice one, and if he could admit it, a cute one too, but Jack wasn't ready to go there yet, if ever. Jack cleared his throat, "A lot of colleges compete over players, and they tend to 'offer'…bribes. Yes, it's illegal, but a lot of coaches overlook it because they want their kids going off to a named collage, makes THEM look good and some of those bribes get sent their way…I don't believe in such crap. A kid needs a good education, because only one in several thousand will make it pro and they need a back up plan." 

Daniel was impressed, "That's very…enlightened of you," he smiled. "As you say, most Coaches wouldn't think like you, if what you say is true." Not that Daniel would know for sure, but from what he recalled of the 'coaches' from the schools he attended, it seemed it would be true. 

"Yeah, it’s true, and some of the schools around aren't taking too kind to my…interference. In most cases I can get them to play by the rules, but in Jason's case, Minnesota State isn't too happy, in fact, they're putting the pressure on." 

"I don't see how, I mean, you're playing by the rules, what can they do?" Daniel asked, knowing he was naive, but he didn't see what they could really do to Coach O'Neill. 

"They're making it damn tough for Jason Walsh, who sadly, wants to go there…only there, as it's the one his father went to…Jason's father died last year. They know this, so either I play ball, which I sure as hell won't, or Jason needs two years of a single language to get in." 

"Don't they know Mystic High has only had a language program since I got here?" Daniel asked, stunned that a school would do that, though he knew academics could be cut throat, he didn't know that included all departments. 

"They know alright, that's why they’re pushing it. He'd have to go to a community college to get the other year, and that would mean he'd lose his scholarship; boy can't afford to go without one, and he'd lose his chance to play as well…he honestly has a shot at pro." 

"What can I do?" Daniel asked, thinking he had an idea. 

"I don't take you for a guy that would ask, but I'm willing to pay you, cash or trade, if you'd take Jason under your wing and tutor him enough so he can challenge the second year language exam by the end of the year. I know that's a lot to ask, but Jason…" 

"Okay," Daniel said easily for he'd do what he could to help the kid, and he didn't think it was right of the college to do what it was doing. He didn't think the higher ups knew about it, they seemed to have been blind about many things in his day not that long ago, but if they challenged it, something would suddenly happen to the scholarship. This way, there was still a chance he'd get it and everyone could keep their ethics and morals in tact. "And you don't have to pay me, I'd love to help." 

"Thanks, though I'd like to do something to pay for your time, Walter says your work too much as it is," Jack smiled, feeling a lot better that his plan would work out. 

"It's not necessary…" Daniel protested. 

"Since you’re a desert person, I doubt you skate…how about in exchange for Jason's lessons, I teach you?" Jack offered, feeling that everyone in Minnesota should know how to ice skate. 

Daniel had the protest on his lips, but once more that smile appeared and his heart skipped a beat. "Very well, sounds fair. Have Jason get in touch with me today, since I've already had him this morning, and we can set up a time for the lessons." 

"I'll do that," Jack smiled as he got up and finished his coffee then patted Daniel on the shoulder. "You know, you're alright," he grinned and headed off. 

Daniel hoped no one noticed as he watched the man walk off, for O'Neill had a fine ass. Then he bowed his head, feeling his cheeks blush, and finished his meal, knowing he had a stupid grin on his face; he couldn't wait to begin skating lessons with Coach O'Neill. 

Three weeks later

Daniel was feeling pretty good this morning; things were looking up in his book. Though he’d had only one skating lesson with Coach O'Neill, he'd been given the rare privilege of calling him Jack! Everyone else, with few exceptions, either called him O'Neill or Coach…but he had Jack and it meant the world to him. Of course, Daniel felt it was pathetic to be so happy over something so small, but…his world was rather small at the moment and it made him happy. 

He had gone to the game and for Jack's sake he'd paid attention, trying to understand what was happening and why, and the team had won that night, as they'd done every game so far; Daniel had an invite to every game, and was even more pleased that though the first round of invitations had been school wide, the others that followed were truly personal…another reason he was feeling on top of the world. He wasn't going to let a little thing like Christmas vacation get him down, three weeks with no work and no place to go…nope, he was feeling pretty good and he was going to hold on to it. 

He gathered his lunch and headed to the lounge where he felt something was off as soon as he entered. Not even looking around he took his regular seat next to Millie Osankanhager or Mrs. O to the kids and noticed she was keeping her head down staring at her food…most of the teachers were. This of course got him curious and he looked up and around, and that was when he spotted Jack, attempting to feed a young boy in a wheelchair, who obviously was mentally challenged and giving him a hard time. "What's going on?" he asked, as he kept his eyes on Jack and how frustrated he was getting trying to feed the boy. 

Millie's eyes seemed to light up at the prospect of gossiping; everyone knew if you wanted the latest on what was happening in Mystic, you went to Millie Osankanhager. "That's right, you don't know, do you?" she said in an excited whisper. "Well, basically, as you know, Coach was in the Air Force. Seemed one day when he was home from wherever those military folks go, his son, Charlie got a hold of his gun…poor kid shot himself in the head. Doctors said another inch or two and he'd be dead…as you can see, it left him…retarded," she whispered even lower. 

Daniel frowned, it appeared Political correctness hadn't reached out here, "You mean mentally challenged," Daniel heard himself correct. 

"Yeah," Millie said, not phased by the correction and kept going. "Well, word is, the Ex-Mrs. O'Neill, then Mrs. O'Neill wanted Coach to quit the military to help out with Charlie, which he did…but then she and he were not getting along so well, and next thing its said she kicked him out and took up with the boy's doctor. Now I tell you, that is just not right. Coach then started here, he needed work to pay for the lawyer so he could keep visitation rights, the old bag not only was sucking poor Coach dry of his pension, but wasn't going to let him see the boy anymore…well, thankfully he won, as I don't think Coach would do so well not able to see his boy. He's great with kids, did you notice that?" 

Daniel wondered if the woman ever breathed, but he remained silent so he could listen, until asked about Jack and kids. "He's terrific with them, that's why they all love and respect him," he replied. 

"Exactly," Millie nodded, pleased that she'd made her point, and then looked sad again. "Latest is, Ex-Mrs. O'Neill is marrying the Doctor, and Coach had a choice of taking the boy while they did so and went on some fancy honeymoon or the boy would be put in a care facility…well, I'm sure you know Coach, he'd never stand for strangers taking care of his son…so," she sighed and tilted her head toward where Jack was continuing to attempt to feed the boy, who was moaning out his complaint and fighting Jack every step of the way, causing most of the food to land on the floor or on Jack and Charlie. After a moment of watching the problem, noticing everyone was ignoring the situation, as if ashamed to offer help. He formed an idea and headed out. 

Jack tried one more fork full, "Come on, Charlie, please?" he asked again, but Charlie swung out his right hand, the one he had some control over and knocked the fork and the tray to the ground. Jack bit his lip, for he was NOT going to yell at his son, but he was frustrated and embarrassed, and it angered him to feel that way about his son; especially since it was his fault that Charlie was in this condition. 

Jack took a deep breath, and then started to clean up Charlie and the mess on the table and the floor. He had just finished trashing everything when he turned to see Daniel come in and approach him, carrying a tray, the food chopped up and inside a…cake pan? "Daniel?" he asked, wondering what they younger man was up to. 

"Ah, I see things went south, like I thought," Daniel smiled softly. "I saw what was happening and I had an idea…if you'll let me?" he held up the tray indicating it was part of his idea. 

Jack was tempted to tell Daniel it was his problem, but the young teacher had a way with people, and quickly fell into Jack's friend's column which, many would be surprised was very limited, so nodded his head. "Let me introduce you," he smiled, his eyes showing how tired he was. He walked back to the table where his son sat in a wheelchair, looking as frustrated as Jack felt. "Charlie, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Daniel" he said, and then pointed to Daniel. 

Daniel smiled and placed the tray in front of Charlie, "Good to meet you, Charlie," he said. "I couldn't help but notice how frustrated you and your dad were getting during lunch, and it took me awhile but I think I know why," he added looking at Jack then back at Charlie. "You want to feed yourself, but your not up to handling a fork yet, and trying to spoon stuff, just shoves it off the plate, right?" he asked, and actually waited for an answer, which he got, by a slight nod and a moan that sounded like a yeah. 

"Well, if you let me, I think I have a solution for you," Daniel grinned. "Just let me help you get started, and then I think after one or two tries, you'll be on your own, okay?" Daniel asked Charlie, who nodded partially, not having full control over his body anymore. "Great. Here is a larger spoon, meaning you'll get more on it, and with this special plate," Daniel grinned, his sincerity that it was not a cake pan filling the moment, got Jack and Charlie interested. "The sides keep the food on the plate and give you an edge to scoop the food against, it should help. Now," Daniel placed the spoon in Charlie's good hand in such a way that Charlie could scoop the food and then simply bring to his mouth without having to turn it much. Then he helped guide Charlie in use of the spoon and like he had predicted, the tall sides allowed the boy to scoop more onto the spoon and feed himself. After two assists, Daniel let him do it himself, which Charlie beamed as he did so, looking at his Dad, his dark eyes glowing at his success. 

"I'll be," Jack said in amazement as he grinned at both his son and Daniel. "That was so simple…no wonder none of those idiots at the hospital never thought of it," he chuckled.

Daniel felt a blush fill his cheeks, but he focused on what he was doing. "This cup is lightweight plastic and as you can see smaller not only in size but width, so if you fill it half way with milk and use a straw…" he grinned, doing as he said and then moved it closer to Charlie, and guided him once, to pick it up with ease and bring the straw to his mouth, where he drank, then beamed again, and made a sound of joy, as he smiled at what he was accomplishing on his own. 

Jack just laughed, feeling great that the problem was solved. "Go for it," he said to Charlie, who was looking at him as if for approval to continue, then did so, his slow uncertain movements quickly becoming confident. 

"Thanks, Danny," Jack beamed with gratitude, for he was feeling on edge until a few moments ago. 

Daniel felt like shouting his own joy of victory, not only that his idea worked, but Jack had called him Danny and the…intimate affection placed in that nickname, which he'd never really liked until now, touched him deeply. He couldn't help beaming himself. "Well, Rose helped me out in the kitchen, so she deserves part of the credit. She said you could have the cup and…plate for home, and that she had plenty and if you give her heads up on what you want Charlie to have to eat while he's here, she'd be more than glad to get it ready for you." 

Jack just shook his head; for it never occurred to him to ask for help or that there could be another way than patience with the fork in feeding his son. "You're amazing, Doctor Jackson," he smiled, taking notice that Daniel was not only cute, but he liked the slight blush on the young man's face. Then he pushed that thought aside, "So, since there's no practice tonight as we have an early practice for the game tomorrow night, up for your next lesson?" he asked, feeling that Daniel was good people and would do him and Charlie some good to have him around for a bit. 

"I'd like that," Daniel smiled and nodded, then looked at Charlie, "Your father is teaching me to skate," he chuckled, which showed he knew he wasn't very good at it. 

"Here Daniel," Millie said as she brought Daniel's now cold lunch and placed the tray before him, smiling and a bit more at ease being around Charlie and Jack. "I'm off to my classroom, I'm giving a test next period and need to sharpen a few pencils; never fails, on test day, they all forget their pencils," she laughed and shook her head. "Later Coach," she then said and left. 

Daniel started to dig into his own meal, when he noticed Jack was frowning, "What's wrong?" he asked softly, while Charlie, who was still caught up in feeding himself, didn't take notice. 

Jack just shook his head, now was not the time to mention that it irked him how folks either stared at his son or ignored him. Daniel being the first one outside of family to just talk to him; another point for the multilingual professor! Jack then poured the rest of the milk carton in the cup so Charlie could finish it up. "So, I'll meet you at the rink say half an hour after school?" 

"I'll be there," Daniel smiled. 

Jack then noticed Charlie was no loner eating, his milk done and over 80% of the plate empty. "Done?" he asked and Charlie indicated a yes and a large smile. "Good job," he praised sincerely. "Well, we're going to go, its easier to get through the halls when its empty," Jack said, knowing deep down that Daniel understood that empty halls meant no kids or teachers to stare at his son with pity, which neither of them wanted or needed. 

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Charlie, I look forward to seeing you later," Daniel waved, again his sincere kindness just pouring out of him, touching Jack just a bit deeper. 

Jack and Charlie said their goodbyes and headed out. Jack kept Charlie in his office or nearby with a loud buzzer that Charlie only had to push with little effort to sound if he needed him, while Jack tended to his classes. Otherwise, Charlie kept himself busy with coloring on a special pad that Doctor Denton got for him; he could color preset pictures or draw on the special pad, then with a press of a button it would clear, allowing him to do it all over again with his special crayons. Charlie loved it and that alone kept Jack from smashing it to bits, for it was a reminder of Sara's betrayal and that he didn't have his family anymore…at least not fully, but he would do ANYTHING for his son…even overlook the gizmo. 

Between classes, restroom breaks for Charlie, a snack for Charlie, and breaking up a fight during his late afternoon gym class, he was wiped out. He was tempted to cancel the lesson with Daniel, but the vision of that smile and those blue…blue eyes, made him change his mind. He bundled Charlie up, since he was more sensitive to the cold now, and they both headed to the Ice Rink, where they held ice skating lessons, or practice for those that wanted to excel in the art, as well as hockey practice and games for the various age groups. He was pleased to see Daniel was already there waiting for them. 

"Doctor Jackson," he grinned in greeting with a mischievous look in his eyes. He didn't know why, but this young man brought out the imp in him, something he hadn't felt in quite awhile. 

"Jack," Daniel replied, liking that he could call this man Jack where others called him Coach. "Charlie," he grinned even wider. 

"How did lessons go with Jason today?" Jack asked as they all headed into the rink, which Jack had a key to, so he had access all year round, where others had to wait until Murray, the care taker of the rink, showed up or during set hours. 

"Thankfully, Jason is very gifted with the ability to pick up a language, so he's sailing through nicely. I don't see a problem with him passing the exam at the end of the year," Daniel replied as they got to the lower benches and he started to remove his shoes and place on the skates Jack had gotten him after they found his proper size, while Jack did the same thing. Then Daniel carefully got to his feet, holding on to the wall and stepped carefully on the ice, and chuckled at Charlie, "As you see, not very good yet." 

Charlie laughed as Daniel looked like a toddler trying to walk for the first time. Jack sailed out on to the ice as if he were born to it, and since he was practically raised here in Minnesota where his grandparents had lived, he was. Daniel thought Jack was the most graceful thing on ice since…well, since professional ice skaters, not that he'd tell the tough, all around sports player that, but it was true; in Daniel's mind anyway. 

Jack sailed back and skidded, snowing Daniel a bit, causing Charlie to give a hardy laugh. "Ready?" 

"Oh, ha, ha," Daniel said, mocking his pouting, then looked at Charlie, "Going to join us?" he asked. 

Jack arched a brow, having again…not thought of something so simple, and then smiled at his son, "Want to?" The glow that filled his son's face was all the answer he needed. He carefully locked the wheels so it wouldn't slide too much without being pushed, after he got the wheelchair carefully on the ice, then with a push, he and his son sailed the ice, as Charlie raised his good hand up to the sky, his left hand outward and closed his eyes…he was flying and the smile said it all. 

After a moment, Jack brought the chair to a halt, "Have to get Danny," Jack said, nodding his head to the young man hanging on the wall for dear life. He then sailed over to Daniel and grabbed him by the hands, "I've got you," he said and gently pulled him from the wall. "That's it, more toes, one step at a time…you're doing great," Jack encouraged, bringing Daniel out on the ice, then when they were in front of Charlie, but still about a foot apart, Jack let go. After two steps, Daniel fell, and Charlie howled his amusement, while Jack laughed, but held a hand out for him. "Have to get used to falling, it's part of the fun," he smiled. "Don't worry, you'll do it less and less as time go on." 

"Coach!" some man called from the sidelines. 

"I'll be back in a moment, why don't you two, take a stroll?" Jack said, maneuvering Daniel so he was holding onto the handlebars at the back of the wheelchair and went to see what was up. 

"Oh, you think its funny, me falling, huh?" Daniel asked, his eyes sparkling with joy at seeing the boy so happy as he laughed at him. He then gave a small push and soon the two of them were moving across the ice…slowly. 

"I'm sorry," Daniel asked, for he was sure Charlie had asked him something. He listened closer, "Faster? Oh, I don't think so…haven't learned to stop and your father would kill me if I crashed you into a wall." 

"Hey, you two are getting along pretty good," Jack smiled; glad to see the two getting along so well. 

"What was up?" Daniel asked, curious. 

"Oh, that was one of the parents of one of the players…he was concerned that his son might not be able to play, since he failed his English test. I told him the boy could take a makeup test, if the teacher allows it…he's just hanging on to that B average," Jack explained. 

Daniel chuckled, "Guess a lot of folks are not too keen on that, bit, but I'm glad to see you stick to it. Too many schools put sports above education…not saying sports don't have their place, but…" Daniel suddenly felt as if was putting his foot in his mouth, since he was talking to the head sports coach for Mystic High. 

Jack laughed, seeing the fluster Daniel was getting himself in and decided to be merciful, "I told you before, one always needs a back up plan," he smiled. 

"So, how long are you here for, Charlie?" Daniel asked, wanting to change the subject for some reason, as he and Jack skated side by side, while pushing Charlie around the ice; Daniel didn't even notice how well he was getting at it, his mind distracted. 

Charlie made an 'I don't know' sound and looked at his father. "He's here until January 5th, that's when, his mother and…" Jack rolled his eyes just out of Charlie's vision, "her new husband, will be back." Charlie made another sound, and Jack looked down, "Now?" he asked, and Charlie nodded. 

"Are the bathrooms here big enough?" Daniel asked, having understood what the young boy had asked. 

"Not yet, but Walter is working on it, since compliance for the Disability Act is mandatory, but the Rink was built long before the school, so…it's on the list. We'll be out in a moment…" 

"Ah…Jack…" Daniel called out and caught up with both Charlie and O'Neill. "Um…can I help? I mean, someone is going to need to watch and help Charlie while you're coaching especially at the big game…and I thought, that is…if you don't mind?" Daniel hoped Jack wouldn't think poorly for his asking, for he could tell Jack was a prideful man, but thankfully not to the point of stupidity…so far. 

Jack stared at Daniel a moment, again amazed at the compassion and sincere kindness this young man had, and also realized he was right. Sure he had Ernie and Jake, but would it hurt to have one more…to have Daniel around? He looked down at Charlie, "Well?" he asked, for he wouldn't force the boy into something uncomfortable if he could avoid it. 

Charlie made a yeah sound and nodded, then all three headed off to tend to Charlie's business, Jack showing Daniel what he needed to know in moving the boy and helping him help himself. Then after all getting cleaned up were back out on the ice, Daniel pushing Charlie, with Jack increasing their speed, until Daniel was flying like the O'Neills…it was fantastic! 

By the time those who were going to practice with the professional skating coach showed up, the three were worn out and laughing like loons. "That was great, Jack, thanks," Daniel said as he was changing his skates for shoes. 

"Yes, it was," Jack agreed as he was doing the same. "So, out of curiosity, what are you doing for winter break…Christmas?" Jack asked casually. 

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find something," Daniel replied, keeping his tone light. "The house will be quiet as the O'Grady's will be going out of town for the holidays." 

"You're not going to visit family?" Jack asked, then felt foolish, "Oh, that's right, you said you were in foster care…um, going to New York?" he asked, thinking perhaps Daniel had a family of sorts there. 

"Ah…no…no family, but…" 

"Well, then, you'll have to come over, we'd love to have you, wouldn't we Charlie?" Jack asked his son who quickly agreed, his young dark eyes glowing with anticipation. 

"Oh, I don't think…" but the look in two sets of warm dark eyes melted his resistance, "…I could resist such an offer," he smiled. 

"Fantastic!" Jack replied with glee and clapped Daniel on the shoulder. "I'll see you at the game tomorrow, then since the next day is Christmas Eve, I'll pick you up….bring an overnight bag; this way you can spend Christmas day with us…it'll be great," Jack beamed, matching the glow of his son's expression, as he gathered Charlie and started to head out. "I'll call you to arrange a time or we can do it after the win tomorrow." 

Daniel laughed, "Confident are we?" he teased. 

"Damn straight!" Jack replied and with a tip of his ball cap, and a slight wave from Charlie, they were gone. 

Daniel basked in the inner glow of what he was feeling when reality crashed in on him. "Crap…I have to go shopping!" 

Next day at Ruby's Emporium 

"Sheesh, there's nothing here," Daniel sighed out, then felt sheepish as he realized he said that out loud, right in front of the store owner, Ruby. "Sorry," he said. 

"It's alright," the older red headed woman laughed. "With last minute shoppers, and the snow, I usually run out of anything decent about now. Why did you wait so long?" the woman asked. 

Daniel sighed, "Well, to be honest, I didn't plan on needing to. But I got invited to the O'Neill's and well," he shrugged, feeling a smile cross his face at the thought of spending time with Jack and Charlie. 

"You're Daniel Jackson, aren't you?" an older man, slightly balding an in his sixties asked, walking up to Daniel. "I'm Ernie Taylor or Uncle Ernie to Jack," the older man smiled. "Jack's told me a great deal about you, boy's happy as a lark that you'll be joining the four of us for Christmas." 

"Ah…four?" Daniel asked, only planning on shopping for two people, which he had NO IDEA what to get them, much less four. 

Ernie laughed, "Yeah, Jack, Charlie, Jack's Uncle Jake and myself…and you'll make our fifth. So…seeing you're in a bit of a bind…not having a car…Jack mentioned it this morning, I'll make a deal with you. You promise not to buy me and Jake anything and I'll take you to Summersville, where they have one of those Wal-Marts. I'll even give you a few ideas on what the boys like…sound good?" 

Daniel liked this guy immediately. "Sounds good, thank you…Ernie." 

"No offense, Ruby," Ernie said warmly. 

"None taken…so long as Jake whips me up some of his famous cookies," the older woman smiled. 

"Deal," Ernie replied. "I'll come around after the holiday to pick up my order, no rush," Ernie smiled then escorted the young man out to his truck and they headed off to do some shopping. 

After a long day of shopping, Daniel and Ernie headed to the rink for the big game, and the two were thick as thieves by the time they arrived, laughing and enjoying their time together. Even though the game was not for a couple more hours a good deal of the parking lot was filled, for if the Mystic Warriors won this game, they'd be in the regional finals for State and it was one of the biggest games of the year, since the rest of the games wouldn't take place until after January. It should have surprised Daniel to noticed that there were reserved parking for certain folks, but then considering this was more of a Hockey town (compared to the other sports) he wasn't that surprised. 

Ernie chuckled as Daniel saw a simple sign with the name Ernie Taylor on it, and explained that every year, they hold a lottery for some of the parking spots, but since Jack was his 'nephew' as it were, and he was responsible for getting Jack to take the Coaching job, they gave him this spot as a thank you. Mystic's teams never did better than under the handling of one Jack O'Neill. 

"I'll be picking you up tomorrow, so, I best give you a ride home to be sure I know where you’re at, though I believe Jack said the O'Grady’s, right?" 

"Yes," Daniel nodded, grabbing a thick blanket he bought for the rest of the season, it was cold in the hockey rink, and under Ernie's insistence, left his purchases in the truck, and followed Ernie in the side entrance…having clearance; another special thank you from the town. 

"Hey boy," Ernie called out, seeing Jack standing in the hall, still in his jeans, flannel shirt and ball cap, talking with some of the officials. 

"Ernie…Daniel," Jack said, his eyes lighting up as he saw Daniel was going to be there after all. He was beginning to think Daniel was his good luck charm, since so far the team was undefeated, and Daniel had been to every game. Or it could be he really liked the man and wanted to see him, but it was better to think good luck charm. Jack then said a few words to the officials, who nodded, smiled and headed off into the rink. 

"Hey, Jack," Daniel grinned, loving the glow that filled Jack's eyes as he did what he was good at. Then he looked around, "Where's Charlie?" he asked, suddenly feeling concerned for the young boy. 

"He's with Jake, who by the way, wants to know where the HELL you've been old man," Jack said, letting Ernie know he was going to have to do some fast talking to his partner if he wanted to stay out of the dog house. 

"I took Daniel here to Summersville, boy waited too long to go shopping and, as usual, Ruby's place was bone dry…unless you want farming equipment?" he chuckled. 

"Oh, I don't know, I could use a Bacco," Jack smirked. "Come on, I'll get you settled, then I've got to keep the guys warmed up, then I have to put on the monkey suit…" Jack shook his head, he hated to wear a tie but it was part of the league dress code for coaches. 

Jack led the two men to where they would be sitting; best seats in the whole damn rink, reserved for VIPS and Coach's guests. He gave his son a huge hug and kiss, then thanked Daniel again before heading out. 

Daniel was touched when Charlie reached out to hug him and he was more than glad to give the younger O'Neill a hug, for he was already very fond of him. A part of him couldn't help but feel sad, wondering what kind of future Charlie could have had, had he not disobeyed and played with the gun…but it was a moot point. Charlie would have challenges, but in the short time he'd known the boy, he so reminded him of his father, who was a fiery spirit indeed. 

After everyone was settled, Daniel with his extra blanket, feeling a bit silly, though others brought blankets too, one of the concession guys approached him, handing him a Warriors knitted cap and scarf. "Coach said to give them to you, they're already paid for," the young man grinned and headed back to his stand. Both scarf and hat were in the school colors, black and purple; one could have Purple with black letters or reversed. Daniel was glad Jack got the all black with purple letters, though the scarf was striped, but after putting them on, he was a lot warmer, and felt something spring to life inside, something he was not sure he could name, but he was feeling very warm as the game got started. 

Eventually the game ended, the Mystic Warriors, 18-1, won the regional championship and was in the finals for a shot at State! Daniel never knew how a small town could party, but that night Mystic Minnesota rocked! The sheriff had even dismissed the town curfew in favor of the celebration. Over half the town ended up at May's, where the team and the Coach (and guests) were treated to a special (free) meal and ice cream sundaes all around; after all, it was a High School championship. 

It was late by the time Ernie dropped Daniel off with his stuff, and Daniel didn't think the grin on his face would ever leave, as he entered his single room and started to unpack his stuff from Wal-Mart. Then, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep right away, started some coffee in the little coffee maker, the O'Grady’s said he could have since he drank a lot; though he was allowed into the house to use the kitchen, Daniel rarely bothered. The O'Grady family were good people, but tonight was their night, their son, Michael, was one of the main players that helped win…he didn't want to intrude. 

Daniel got to wrapping the gifts he bought, a part of him wishing he could do more, but he put most of his funds in his savings account and didn't have access, nor did he want Jack to get the wrong idea…not that it wasn't right, but Daniel knew he was developing deep feelings for the sexy endearing man…straight man, and a really good friendship. As Daniel worked on cutting the wrapping paper, he couldn't help but smile as he thought about how unusual it was that he and Jack were becoming friends. Jack was a jock, no question about that, and Daniel was pretty much your typical geek; liked books and studying, wore tweed jackets, glasses, and had long hair. But somehow he and Jack fit and had an ease about one another. Daniel never had a friend that made him 'want' to be open or…gave him a true sense of being wanted. Daniel had been bounced around from foster family to foster family, Nick his 'grandfather' deciding South America was more important than taking care of his only grandson, wouldn't allow Daniel to be adopted. Then in college, 'friends' only seemed to want something from him and if he decided not to give it to them…usually help in areas that would get Daniel in trouble if he were caught, like taking a test for someone or doing a paper for them, they dumped him faster then yesterday’s garbage. 

Daniel got up and poured himself some coffee and then went back to his task, and smiled as he wrapped Jack's present. Ernie said Jack had an interest in astronomy, even had a scope somewhere and "more", though the man didn't elaborate. Wal-Mart was NOT the place to go for anything 'serious' for the true astronomer, but Daniel did find some books and thankfully, there was a hobby shop near by which was open, and he found a really neat model of the universe. Ernie said Jack would love it as he liked to do things with his hands. Daniel sighed, his mind slipping back to his original thought as he finished putting the bow on Jack's present. Sure Jack had asked him something, but he was up front about it, and he offered to pay for it…no hidden agenda, and the result was, in his mind, a unique friendship. A reward, Daniel honestly felt he deserved. And to top it off, he was meeting other great folks who were sincere in their smiles and hellos as he got to know them. Miss Harding was a rare jewel in the Big Apple, which to Daniel was filled with worms. But Mystic Minnesota, a place you'd only find on a State map if you looked hard enough, was turning out to be filled with gold. 

Christmas Day 

Christmas Eve had been a blast. Ernie had picked him up that afternoon, and took him out to Jack's place. Daniel couldn't help but gasp as the beauty of the scenery as they drove out to what he was sure was nowhere. The cabin looked like it was from a story book, large enough to accommodate a family, snow on the roof, smoke coming from a chimney, and a beautiful lake to christen it, as the snow fell…it was picture perfect. 

Daniel had even questioned Ernie if he had the right place, making the older man laugh, but Jack indeed lived there. Daniel had met Jake, a tall wide man, even if he was in his late fifties, and he could tell he and Ernie were the best of friends by the bantering the two men did; they sounded like an old married couple. Dinner had been divine, another amazing thing he found out about Jack O'Neill, he could cook! 

By the time Ernie and Jake left, Charlie was in bed, and though Daniel wanted to stay up and chat with Jack, he was wiped out and stuffed to the gills…and that was only Christmas Eve dinner; he feared what the next day's meal was going to consist of, but Jack only gave a poor evil laugh, the mischief gleaming in his dark eyes as he showed Daniel to the guest room. Minutes after Daniel was changed and his head hit the pillow, the bed warmed by the thick down quilt and the old fashion bed warmer Jack had used on all the beds, which made Daniel laugh at still seeing used, fell asleep. 

The smell of coffee woke Daniel up. After getting washed up quickly, for even though he knew there was heat in the place he was still cold, he headed out to see that Jack was the only one up and was cooking breakfast. "Morning?" Daniel said, trying to be civil…he was NOT a morning person. "Coffee?" he asked, searching it out more by smell than sight. 

Daniel heard a chuckle, then after a brief moment felt a hot mug being placed into his hands and he sipped it. "Canned," he grimaced, for he had to admit, when it came to coffee, he liked the 'real' thing, and most brands on the shelf never came close. "Should have brought my own," he muttered while still drinking what was before him, needing the caffeine to wake up. 

Jack laughed, "Not a morning person AND a coffee snob…I'll have to remember that," he chuckled. "We've got eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast and jam, with orange juice, milk or…never mind, I see your preference," he smirked. 

Daniel staggered to a chair and rested his elbows on the table and finished his cup. "More…please?" he asked, recalling his manners at last moment. 

Jack just shook his head and poured more of the 'swill' as Daniel obviously thought it was by the grimace he had while sipping it. "I'll go get Charlie. You can help yourself or you can wait for us, though it'll be a few minutes." 

"Mmmm…coffee’s fine," Daniel muttered, for that was all he wanted. After that he kind of lost track of time, though he did manage to get a third and fourth cup before he finally noticed he was not alone in the kitchen anymore, "Morning, Charlie," he greeted sheepishly, seeing the young boy smirking at him, while he fed himself, using the special plate and glass he had been given at the school. 

"It lives," Jack teases and gets up and fills a plate with a little bit of everything and placed it in front of Daniel. "Eat up," he encouraged before going back to his own meal, amused by the younger man before him. 

"Oh…I'm not very hungry," Daniel replied, not used to such a large meal so early in the day. 

"Well, let me put it this way," Jack said as he ate. "One, my Mother, God rest her soul, would have a cow if she saw you…too skinny," he teased. "And second," he continued on, not letting Daniel get a word edgewise in, "there will be nothing to eat, but a very light snack," he looked at Charlie, "since we want everyone to be able to eat the dinner I'm making. Turkey's been in the oven since five this morning, and I've got a lot to do…I usually don't wait until last minute…though Sara…" Jack suddenly became quiet, glanced at his son, who seemed for the moment focused on his meal, and then cleared his throat. "Anyway, with the game and all…so, eat while you can or you'll really be starving by dinner time." 

The food did smell good and since Jack had gone to so much trouble to make it for him he started to eat. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. 

"Well…" Jack said, the imp making an appearance suddenly. "How is your cookie technique?" he asked, then shared a look with his son who seemed to get the joke. 

"Cookie technique?" Daniel asked, not having a clue what Jack was asking. 

"Yeah, you any good a baking cookies?" Seeing the blank look, he chuckled. "Okay…candied yams?" Jack saw Daniel's fair skin start to blush a bit and couldn't resist, "Boiling water?" 

"I can boil water," Daniel said suddenly, finally seeing the humor in Jack's eyes and realizing the man was teasing him; playfully, not making fun of him like so many others had done in the past. "I make a mean cup of coffee…with the right stuff that is," he smiled. "But I'm afraid you don't have the right equipment for me to cook in…everything I learned how to cook was on an open fire, though in Egypt they did have stoves and stuff, but out on the many digs I was on…" he was interrupted by an excited sound from Charlie. 

"Oh boy, I know what you'll be doing today," Jack said knowingly, as he grinned. "You're stuck story telling, my friend. You're going to have to tell us ALL about your adventures in Egypt. By the way, you never said…why were you there? I mean I know you said you were born there, but…?" 

"Oh, my parents were archeologists, and eventually I became one too. I hold my doctorate in Archeology and linguistics and a Masters in Anthropology." 

"WOW," came the reply from both O'Neills. 

"We have our own Indian Jones here," Jack teased, looking at his son, who's eyes were lit with wonder and excitement. 

"They had so many things wrong in those films…I can't begin to know where to start," Daniel replied automatically. 

"Well, why don't you take Charlie here, into the living room after breakfast, while I clean up, and put in one of 'those films' and set us straight, Doctor Jackson. Heaven forbid that we live in ignorance and at the mercy of the Hollywood film industry forever," he smirked as he took his plate to the kitchen. 

"Let me help," Daniel insisted, "then, I'll clue you guys in on the films…missing the mark of reality, as it were," Daniel added. Then he looked at Charlie and saw the boy was a bit disappointed. "How about I tell you about my first camel ride?" he asked, and saw that hit the spot, by the dark eyes that so reminded him of Jack. Daniel knew, mental handicap or not, the boy was going to be a charmer, just like his dad. 

Hours later, Ernie and Jake showed up, bringing their contributions to the huge banquet, for it sure as heck looked like one and the feast was served and Daniel really thought he should have skipped breakfast all together, as there was a ton of food. Though it was the company and the warmth of the people around him that really filled him and he was very glad to be a part of it, especially how he saw Charlie sharing some of the stories of Daniel's childhood with his Uncles, though Jack did have to interpret for the boy, his speech was going to need work to compensate for the loss of control of some of the face muscles, but no one minded, and everyone had a great time. 

After the meal, while they let things digest, the moment Charlie waited for arrived, for apparently it was an O'Neill tradition that they did NOT open presents first thing in the morning, but after dinner…"building the moment," Jack had explained. Seemed the O'Neill’s felt that by waiting until after the meal, it gave the day more meaning and the family not only something to look forward to, but something to do after the meal. Daniel thought it was odd, but didn't mind one bit, and Charlie was obviously used to it, though his eyes were always gazing to the large six foot Christmas tree which was loaded with presents underneath. 

Since Daniel was their guest, he was elected to play 'Santa's helper' and give out the gifts. He gave Charlie a large one to start with, then Jack, then Jake and Ernie, which he noticed was in one box, but didn't think more as he watched both Jack and Charlie dig into their presents with childlike enthusiasm, while Jake and Ernie watched with delight. 

The large box contained a computer and apparently special equipment that would allow him to use it. By the look, Jack didn't seem too pleased…until he got a gesture from Ernie that it was from him and Jake…then it was alright. Daniel then recalled, that the doctor Jack's ex was marrying gave Charlie a lot of expensive gifts, and he could see how that would upset Jack. 

Jack didn't open his all the way, helping Charlie with his, and then finished, the glow on his face was more than enough thank you for Daniel, as those warm amazing dark eyes light up like flares at the model he got for Jack. "SWEET," he shouted, and looked at the card. "You have no idea how much I wanted one of these," Jack replied enthusiastically, beaming at the young man. "Look, Charlie? See what Daniel got me?" Daniel saw the boy's eyes light up too, "Think we'll get it done before you have to go home?" he asked and saw the boy nod an enthusiastic yes. 

"Okay, you have to open one now," Jack insisted, after Jake and Ernie opened their present…flannel bed sheets? 

Daniel felt it must be an inside joke, and simply laughed then looked under the tree and noticed all the presents were in piles by groups…Jack's, Charlie's (who had the biggest), Jake and Ernie, (again together…odd), and one for Daniel, who was surprised by the number of them. He expected one, two at best…there were half a dozen if not a bit more. He picked up the largest one, the little boy in him actually calling out to him, having not been heard from since he was seven, to CHECK IT OUT! Slowly he started to open it. 

"Ah, Danny, it's not going to be used next year…" Jack said, the excitement of wanting to see Daniel's face, beaming in his eyes. 

"I am opening it," Daniel replied, suppressing a giggle…he hadn't wanted to do that in…forever it seemed. 

"Come on, Danny…dying here," Jack whined playfully. 

"Let the boy open his present in his own time," Jake softly scolded, though he too was interested in what was in the box. 

Daniel feeling all eyes on him, and eager eyes from Charlie, decided to listen to the young boy inside and for a little while, put the archeologist away, and tore the wrapping. 

"Now, were talking!" Jack shouted with glee. 

After a bit, Daniel opened the box and gasped. It was a thick dark brown bomber jacket, that was all the rage and he knew expensive. "Jack…I…I…" he didn't know what to say. 

"It may not look like it will keep you warm, being you’re a desert rat," he snickered, having liked the term Daniel used to infer to himself during his stories. "But believe me; it'll keep you very warm. I use to have one just like it. Try it on?" 

"Jack…I…" he couldn't take something like this? It was too expensive. 

"Try it on, son," Ernie encouraged, as did Jake. 

Not seeing a choice he did and it was the perfect fit and the sheep skin lining didn't bother his allergies or irritate his skin…it was perfect. 

"Now, you'll have something to keep you warm this winter, instead of that gum wrapper you've been using," Jack grinned, feeling very pleased with his purchase. "Okay, next round!" 

Ernie, seeing Daniel was overwhelmed, moved in and handed out the next set of gifts. He could quickly tell that Daniel was not used to this kind of attention or getting such gifts. He hoped the young man wouldn't insult Jack by turning them down, for he know how the boy was; generous to a fault, especially if he liked you…and it was becoming clear, very quickly, that he LIKED Daniel. 

Daniel was beside himself with the gloves, boots and new skates and other things he'd received, but it was the jacket and the blue sweater that really touched him. Jake had shared with them how Jack had to fight some heavy-set woman, who grabbed for the sweater at the same time, and seemed willing to spill blood over it. But Jack being a man who thought on his feet, turned to Charlie and laid on the sorrow act, about how he couldn't get the sweater he'd been wanting to buy for his Uncle Daniel all year…woman didn't stand a chance with two O'Neills and their puppy dog eyes. 

Daniel was snapped out of his musing when the toy plane he had bought Charlie went sailing across the room, and it was not an attempt to fly it, but trash it. He was stunned, and apparently so were Jake, and Ernie, who had suggested the toy. 

"CHARLIE!" Jack scolded, shocked that his son would do such a thing. Then turned to Daniel, "I'm sorry, I don't understand why…Charlie, why did you do that?" he demanded, doing his best to reign in his anger. 

"I’m sorry, Charlie, I didn't mean to upset you. I was told you liked planes?" Daniel said, moving to kneel next to the young boy who now seemed very upset. 

Jake and Ernie thought it best to let Jack and Daniel handle the matter, as it was clear Charlie was very upset about something, and Jake saw Ernie was upset too, as he knew he had recommended the gift in the first place. 

Though it was difficult, Charlie tried to speak, which only made him madder. "Don't you like planes anymore?" Daniel asked, hoping to figure out what the boy was saying, for as he got more upset, what little control he had over his speech, which was challenging enough to understand, was gone. 

Jack moved and picked up the toy metal plane, reeling his own thoughts in, as he too tried to figure out what had his son so upset. Once more he was touched at how patient Daniel was with his son and it didn't even faze him about the gift, only that it had upset Charlie. He and his son had spent hours putting models together, when he was home. Hell, he himself was a pilot, until an ear infection grounded him, and always the type to stay busy, got involved in a mission that led to a request for him to become Special Ops…most of the time, men chose to go for that special field, few were asked, and he couldn't turn it down, so he had changed fields; some days he regretted it, especially now, as it led to him having the gun in the house…though he knew Charlie had to get the locked box open and then get the bullets… Mentally he knew he did everything to keep his family safe, followed all the precautions…but the box on the bullets wasn't locked right; he had rushed to get changed the day he had gotten home from a mission that went south, though he had been lucky not to get hurt and didn't lose anyone, people were hurt. It was what set him off when he saw Charlie with that water gun…an all too realistic looking gun, which set off their argument, which prompted Charlie to feel the need to defy him the next day…"Flying," he finally said. 

"What?" Daniel asked, having decided to concentrate on getting Charlie to calm down so they could talk. He looked at Jack who brought the plane over and sat down on the floor next to Charlie's wheelchair. 

"Flying," Jack said again. "Charlie and I use to talk about how he was going to be a pilot, like I used to be…before I…changed my designation," Jack continued. He looked at his son and saw the pain in his eyes. "Charlie wanted to be a pilot, and I'm sure…its hurting him to know, that he won't be one now," he said, lowering his head, the guilt overwhelming. Jack blinked back a tear, "I'm sorry, Charlie…I…" 

"Don't boy," Ernie said, moving in fast, and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It was an accident. A terrible one, but an accident," he said firmly. "We need to leave that part in the past…we need to move on." 

Daniel watched as Jake moved up behind Ernie and did the same thing, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder for silent support. He could see the pain, he could feel their struggle to heal and move on, and a part of him said to stay out of it, another part knew he had to say something. He gently took the plane from Jack's hands and shifted so he could meet Charlie's eyes. "I won't insult you, Charlie by saying I know what you're going through…I don't, and I won't. But I do know about how life can be cruel and smash your dreams…that's what I felt when I saw my parents killed when I was only eight," he said softly, wanting the boy to know he understood loss and pain, even if it was of another type, the pain and hurt was the same in the end. "I never thought I'd be what I am today, because they were not there to help me, but I did. Yes, you probably will never fly a plane like this," he said, holding up the model, "but that doesn't mean you still can't be a part of it…somehow?" he shrugged. "Perhaps you'll help design them…who knows you might even find a way that someone in your physical condition CAN fly a plane…but even if you don't, don't throw away your dreams…and don't be afraid to change them. And so you know, it's also okay to be angry about what's happened, but don't let it steal the rest of your life away," he encouraged. 

"He's right son," Jack whispered, a few tears finally falling. "If you want to learn how to build planes, you know you've got an inside track. Hell…what's that genius called? The one on the chair…" he snapped his fingers trying to thing. 

"Steven Hawkins," Daniel added, seeing where Jack was going. "He has next to no movements below the neck at all, and he's designing new inventions and making wondrous discoveries every day…you can too. You just have to want to. I won't lie and say it'll be easy…it'll be hard…" 

"But you're an O'Neill, and we O'Neills can do ANYTHING we set our minds too, right?" Jack asked, hoping what was being said was reaching the boy. 

"And you have family to help you all the way," Jake added. 

An ‘I'm sorry’ fumbled out of Charlie's mouth and to Daniel's surprise, he was caught up in a group hug, which also included the two uncles, but Daniel got pressed mostly against Jack, and he'd never forget the feel of the heat off his body or the smell of his cologne, making him almost forget Charlie for a moment. 

"Don't be sorry, son, just…talk to me," Jack asked softly. Then wiping his face, he looked around, "I still see presents under the tree," he smiled, his warmth filling the room. "I bet there is at least one more for me," he grinned, getting a small laugh from his son as Jack scrambled over to the tree. "Charlie," he said, pulling out a box, "Charlie again," he said, gently tossing them to Daniel. "Charlie again…I'm beginning to suspect a conspiracy here," he teased, getting a laugh from everyone. Soon the moment was passed and the warmth of family was once more there to fill the home and Daniel knew it was stronger than ever and he was very honored to have been apart of it. 

Late January 1998 - two games away from the State Championship

The Mystic Warriors were playing the Tyson Titans and the score was close, 5 -7, the Warriors in the lead by two. Daniel was on the sideline, even if it was an away game, he never missed one. Jack always asked, and he would never say no; and Jack had been right, the bomber jacket really kept him warm, and with the hat and scarf from the regional game, he barely felt the cold. Though at the moment, that was the least of his worries. 

He had seen a few rough games, but mainly they were the NHL games he watched with Jack, either at his house or at May's which always had the latest game on. But today's game with the Titans was getting just as bad if not worse, and Daniel could see Jack was far from happy as he paced the box, snarling out plays…mainly to keep his boys safe. Daniel had heard Jack snarl at the referees, but not wanting to get tossed out, bit his tongue, for he knew they were missing some critical illegal moves and the other team wasn't wracking up as many penalty minutes as it should.

"BACK HIM UP, BACK HIM UP!" Jack was shouting, having rearranged some of his plays after the half, teaming his boys up, as the Titans liked to play rough and dirty and they always went after not only the one with the puck, but a lone player, and they were still doing it. 

Then it happened. Daniel felt time grow thick, slowing everything down, though things pushed to move forward. Four members of the Titans skated like demons and smashed into Mystic's right wing, Jimmy Dollen, and he went down like a rag doll. Then again time thinned out, as Jack was over the wall and across the ice as the Warriors' Captain called time out. Daniel didn't hesitate, he was on the ice in seconds, no longer a klutz on the smooth surface, thanks to his lessons with Jack over that holiday break with Charlie, and was by Jack's side, as Jack knelt down next to the unconscious boy, just as the on site medics arrived. 

"Oh my…" Jack lost his speech, as he moved the thick protective helmet that was so cracked open and covered in blood, it was removed with no disturbance to the young man. 

Daniel pulled Jack back, seeing his face pale, allowing the medics to attend the seriously injured player. He saw Jack's eyes glaze over as he fingered the bloody helmet and could tell, as he was coming to know as time passed, what Jack was most likely thinking, as their friendship grew. Then before he could put the thought fully together, Jack was storming across the ice toward the Coach of the Titans, a big man, about 6-foot-2-inches and though a bit out of shape, he was still built like a brick house. 

"THIS IS WHAT YOU TEACH YOUR PLAYERS?" he roared and before a word could be spoken in return he decked the man in the face and the Titan Coach went down like the ton of bricks he appeared to be. 

"JACK!" Daniel shouted and managed along with some of the players, to pull Jack back before he could get over the wall and reach the man again. Then one of the referees blew a whistle and warned Jack that his team was going to be penalized for his action…this really didn't set well with Jack one bit. 

"PENALIZED? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT WHAT THEY DID HERE TONIGHT?" he shouted and challenged, using the bloody helmet to poke the guy in the chest. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M GOING TO DO," he shouted as the crowd was booing the Titan's and Daniel could see Security was being called in as some of the spectators were starting to get into it too. Daniel knew at this point, there was nothing he could say to Jack, so he just held on to him, along with the Captain of the Warriors and few other players, so Jack didn't do anything worse…physically. 

"WE'RE NOT PLAYING THOSE SONS OF BITCHES! AND YOU CAN BE DAMN SURE THERE WILL BE A SUIT FILED NOT ONLY AGAINST THEM, BUT ALL OF YOU!" snarled, then turned to look at his boys, "Get your stuff, were done here," he ordered, and it was the first time Daniel got a hint at what Colonel O'Neill was like…and he realized that perhaps Shirley at May's was telling a partial truth, for Jack was oozing danger as he gathered his team and sent them to the locker room. Then Jack went to be with the medics to get a report, and Daniel trailed along silently, never taking his hand off Jack's arm, feeling it was somehow keeping the man grounded. 

Daniel saw one of the officials approach Jack and wondered if he was brave or an idiot, for anyone could tell Jack was not a man to mess with. He told Jack that if his team walked they forfeited the game. He could see Jack was about to lay into the man. "Jack…" he warned, hoping he could get cooler heads to prevail. 

"You do what you want," Jack then said, after sharing a brief moment with Daniel. "As I told that other idiot, I'll be filing a major complaint not only against the Titans but all of you," he growled, but kept his temper in check. "You all saw what was happening out there, there is no way in hell you couldn't…" 

"Jack…" Daniel said again softly, seeing the rage starting to boil. He didn't even know he was rubbing Jack's back, trying to keep him calm. 

Jack took a deep breath, "Look," he snapped and pointed to poor Jimmy who was still unconscious and being boarded up. By the blood, there was no question he had a serious head injury. "They're calling in a chopper…do you have any…FUCKING…idea what that means?" he asked, barely keeping the rage in check. 

"Look, Coach…" the idiot said. 

Jack continued as if the man didn't speak. "It means, he's in a bad way. It MEANS, that they don't think your county hospital is good enough, and they're flying him to Grand Rapids…it means that if he doesn't get the best care in one hour," Jack grabbed the official's shirt and snarled, "you know, that Golden Hour? He might not make it!" 

"Jack, please," Daniel said softly, understanding why Jack was upset, one of his kids was hurt, but he didn't want him making matters worse. "This won't help, Jimmy," he said, gently pulling Jack's hand off the official's shirt. "We need to get a hold of Susan and Harry, they weren't able to make the away game," he said, hoping to give Jack something else to focus on. "We need to help them get to Grand Rapids as quickly as possible." 

Jack looked away from the ass to see Daniel there, and it was as if he suddenly saw the younger man, though a part of him always knew he was there. He took a deep cleansing breath, nodded, Daniel was right, there were things to be done, and he had to do it. "Sorry," he said, but it was to Daniel, not the official and headed to get any more information from the medics before they left. 

Daniel followed Jack around, more than willing to provide him with quiet support, as Jack informed the team that Jimmy was hurt bad and was being flown to Grand Rapids, the nearest trauma hospital to where they were. Jack also informed them of his decision to leave the game and what he was going to do, though he knew the Commission may still favor the forfeit, placing them out of the running for State, and though there were a few words of complaint, no one really disagreed with Jack's decision. 

Daniel stayed with Jack, as Jack's assistants Ted Rosenberg and William Pennyway, both with boys on the team, were overseeing the boys getting changed and loaded on the bus…they were heading back home tonight, while Jack headed to the nearest phone. Daniel thought it shouldn't surprise him that Jack called his Uncles, who Daniel now knew shared a place on the other side of town, and told them what happened and his decision. He could hear Ernie agreeing with Jack and that he and Jake would head out to inform the Dollens. 

"Well meet you at the hospital," Jack said, and then hung up. He saw Daniel still by him and gave a small smile, though inside he wanted to do anything but, for he was angry. "You can get a ride on the bus," he offered softly. 

"No, I'm going with you," Daniel said firmly. 

"It's okay, Daniel," Jack tried to protest. 

"No, it's not okay. You're upset, and you have EVERY reason to be. I totally support you in your decision, Jack. I may not know much about the game, but that that was…down right…wrong!" He then was worried he said something wrong as Jack covered his face, "Jack?" 

Jack took a breath, for he was not going to let this get him, now was not the time. That was for when he was alone, and he wasn't. "I tried to protect them…I believe in protecting my kids, Danny…I…" 

"Jack, you did what you could, I saw you, I heard. Jimmy slipped behind and they went after him like sharks…" he realized, perhaps now was not the time for this. Jack looked like he was on the edge. "Come on, give me the keys to your truck, I'll drive us to Grand Rapids." 

Jack actually felt a tiny real smile cross his lips, "I don't let anyone drive my truck, Daniel," he said firmly, it was a rule with him. 

"Well, you are now," Daniel replied, not in the least bit intimidated by him. "You're upset, you're worn out and you're going to need to rest and we don’t need to crash…" Daniel said as he daringly reached into Jack's coat pocket and pulled the keys out. "Come on," he said firmly but gently. "Let’s make sure the team gets on the road alright, and then we'll head out." 

Jack wanted to protest, shout that NO ONE DRIVES MY TRUCK but found he couldn't do that with Daniel. He could see the caring and compassion and once again, Daniel was right, he was worn and his mind wanted to harp on what he could have done differently, meaning his mind would NOT be on the road. "Okay, just don't tell anyone," he said and followed Daniel to check on his team and then after seeing them off, he and Daniel headed to his truck, only to be waylaid by the town folks that did make it to the away game. 

Daniel once again stood in silent support and Jack told them the basics and his decision. Some of the town folks did protest, and loudly, at his decision, and Daniel shifted his hand from shoulder to arm, he was glad it seemed enough to help Jack not lose it on the idiots. "Come on, we need to go," Daniel said, and guided Jack to the passenger side of the truck, not caring what anyone said and got Jack loaded. Then he went around only to come face to face with one of the fathers of the players who was on the bus home. 

"My boy needs State, what does that idiot think he's doing?" growled the 6 foot angry father in Daniel's face. 

Daniel felt a deep protective streak fill him as the man insulted Jack. "He DOING what is RIGHT! If your son is any good, he'll still get into a college, otherwise, he should pay more attention to his studies," he snapped and pushed by the man and got inside the truck, then almost ran the guy over as he pulled back, though he was aware of the idiot the entire time. 

Jack had asked what that was about, and Daniel blew it off, then reached into the back and placed a blanket over Jack, who tried to protest, but as the darkness and the silence of the long trip filled the minutes, Jack did fall asleep, which Daniel was grateful for. 

Three Days Later

Daniel knew Walter wasn't happy about not having two of his teachers, who covered many classes, out, but Daniel wasn't going to leave Jack alone and Jack wasn't going to leave Grand Rapids until he knew if Jimmy was going to be alright. By the second day, it was determined that Jimmy had cracked his skull in two key locations causing a great amount of swelling to the brain as well as bruising his neck and spine. He was currently in ICU in a coma and there was no sign of change.

They were on their way home, Daniel driving, as Jack sat silently in the passenger seat. Jimmy Dollen, age 17 died; severe head injury the cause…general cause. Between the loss of blood, the swelling of the brain and brain stem…the doctors gave lots of reasons, but in the end, it didn't matter. Jimmy never woke up, his parents didn't get to say goodbye…a seventeen-year-old boy was dead because some assholes killed him while he played a game he loved. 

Daniel recalled how Susan broke down in her husband's arms, and then turned seconds later to rage at Jack, blaming him. Daniel had no problem calmly informing her that it wasn't Jack's fault but those bastards on the Titans. He recalled Harry Dollen apologizing for his wife, and supporting Daniel's words…but it didn't help, Jack was taking this personally. 

"Other than forfeiting the game, there was NOTHING, you could have done," Daniel finally said, sensing Jack needed to hear it, even if he didn't believe it. 

"Perhaps I should have," Jack muttered, the defeat in his voice almost scaring Daniel. 

"There was no way you could have known this was going to happen, Jack. No way. You continued to inform those idiot officials; you doubled your players so they played in pairs, trying to protect them…" 

"Didn't work though did it?" Jack snapped, shifting to face Daniel, his eyes full of anger and pain. "Didn't keep Jimmy safe. He's dead!" Jack turned away, "I'm a fucking menace," he snarled, though more to himself. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daniel demanded. 

"I put my son in a wheelchair and now Jimmy Dollen is dead," Jack muttered, wrapping his arms around himself, not sure what to do with himself…wanting a drink, hell a cigarette, which he gave up to work at the school, as he didn't believe in smoking in front of kids. 

"Damn it, Jack," Daniel snapped in return. "There was NOTHING…YOU…COULD…DO! Don't you get it? The blame is squarely on the four Titan players and their coach who directed them to play like that…not YOU!" 

"Shut up, Daniel," Jack growled, turned to look out the window. 

"Jack…" 

"Shut up," he repeated, tuning out the young man. 

Daniel bit his lip, furious that Jack was taking the blame for all this, as he could see how much it was hurting him. But he also knew that they couldn't afford a shouting match while they were on the road, as it wasn't safe, so he would bide his time. 

He drove straight to Jack's place and parked the truck and got out and went around to get Jack, even though he knew Jack was not asleep, he hadn't moved. He opened the door, "Now…as I was going to say, stop being and ASS!" Daniel growled, his own temper having time to boil. "This in no way was your fault! You didn't order those four kids to attack Jimmy…" 

"Shut up, Daniel," Jack snapped as he got out of the truck and stormed passed him, but Daniel was on his trail and followed him inside. 

"You didn't set Jimmy up to get hit…" 

"I said shut up," he snapped again, grabbing a beer from his refrigerator. 

"You did everything in your power, your human power, to protect them…" 

"IT WASN'T ENOUGH!" Jack shouted. "It wasn't enough…I didn't protect him…he's dead!" He opened the beer and chugged half down. 

"When the hell are you going to stop this self crucifixion? You didn't order those assholes to attack Jimmy! You didn't put the gun in Charlie's hand…" Daniel ducked as the beer bottle sailed passed him to smash on the wall behind him. 

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jack demanded, charging Daniel, grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him back until his back was against the wall next to where the beer splatter was. "Don’t you get it?" he asked as he bounced Daniel's back off the wall. "I'm a curse…a threat…I can't protect my kids…my son, my…my players!" he said again, as tears started to fall, and Daniel bounced less and less of the wall. 

Daniel saw the wall of pain shatter in Jack's eyes, and after catching his breath, startled by Jack's quick action that slammed him up against the wall, he reached up and wrapped Jack in his arms and held him as sobs wracked the man's body. "You're safe, Jack," he whispered into Jack's ear, as he slid them both down the wall, mindful of the broken glass, to sit on the floor, as he held Jack and let him cry out his pain. Daniel could feel it was more than just what happened to Jimmy and Charlie, though he didn't know why, he just knew, that the sobs were filled with years of pain that finally found a release. 

Daniel held and rocked Jack, rubbing his back, nuzzling his cheek into Jack's hair, letting him know it was alright, that he was safe, and that it was good for him to let it out. He didn't know how long they sat there, his legs had gone to sleep a while ago, but he knew he'd sit there all night if need be, but after a while, Jack calmed down…in fact he fell asleep from emotional exhaustion. It was then that Daniel wished he had moved them to the couch. He carefully moved out from under Jack, and gently woke him, thankful that Jack was so out of it, that he didn't fuss too much as he was led to the sofa to lay down where Daniel got him a pillow and a blanket. While Jack slept, he cleaned up the mess and called Walter, who already heard the terrible news from Harry Dollen. 

"Jack's going to need some time off, he's taking it pretty personal," Daniel explained. "Susan…she was angry, I don't think she meant to, but in a fit of anger she blamed Jack." 

"Oh dear," Walter sighed. "And on top of what happened to Charlie…" 

"Yeah, I think you got the picture," Daniel agreed. "I'm here with him now…do you think…?" 

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I can't spare you any longer. We started behind and I have no one to cover your classes…the only one I had that could cover your Spanish and Italian classes, ironically was Jack." 

Daniel arched a brow, "Jack speaks Italian and Spanish?" 

"Yes, though he doesn't have your qualifications, he'd do in a pinch…but…you should call Ernie and Jake to look after him during the day. I'll see what I can do to…thin your schedule, but I can't promise anything. I'm already having difficulty covering all of Jack's classes." 

"I understand. If you could call Ernie, I don't have the number and Jack's finally resting, and have him give me a call, I'm at Jack's, I'd appreciate it." 

"Not a problem, Daniel. Oh, when Coach is a wake, inform him that I filed the grievances on the matter already. Someone videotaped the game too. We should hear what they decide in a few days." 

"I'll let him know," Daniel replied, seeing no sense in pushing the matter with Walter, it would be like preaching to the choir, he knew Walter backed Jack's decision just by his tone and actions. "Thanks, Walter," Daniel said and hung up. 

Jack only rested for a couple of hours, waking up to a warm fire and the smell of coffee. He turned and saw Daniel bringing him a cup of the good stuff, having convinced Jack to dump the swill after Christmas and then recalled what happened and looked away, ashamed. 

Daniel put the mug down on the coffee table, and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "You have nothing to be ashamed about. You NEEDED to get it out. A very wise woman told me once, that tears cleansed the soul, so time can heal it…I believe that." 

Jack partially looked up, and could see Daniel did believe his words and didn't think the bit lesser of him, by the look of caring and concern in his eyes. "Who was she?" he asked, his throat a bit raspy. 

"My mother," Daniel said softly. "Though for the record, my Father agreed with her." 

"You were a child at the time," Jack tried to protest, but it was weak as a shiver came over him. 

Daniel shifted the blanket around Jack to keep him warm, "Wise words are ageless, Jack, even you know that," he smiled softly. "Want some coffee?" 

Jack shook his head no, pulling the blanket around him. 

"I spoke to Walter, he's filed for you already, said someone filmed the game…should know in a few days…" he said, watching Jack's reaction, which was next to none as he stared out the large front window. "Ernie called; he'll be by tomorrow…said the funeral is going to be Saturday…Jack?" 

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I…" Jack shook his head. "I'm just…cold," he said, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket. 

"You're still in a bit of shock, that's all," Daniel replied and moved next to Jack and without thinking wrapped his arms around him. "Here," he said, shifting the blanket so it would go around both of them, and he then sided up to Jack and pulled the blanket up around them both. "Better?" he smiled softly, hoping Jack would feel warmer. 

Jack turned his head, staring at Daniel for a long moment. "Why are you here?" he softly asked, his eyes searching Daniel's. 

Daniel felt a light quip on his lips, but the intense gaze Jack was giving him, the lost look he saw so clearly, made it fade. "Because I care," he replied just as softly. "Because you need me." 

"Danny…" Jack said, his voice trailing, his eyes expressing the need more than Jack was capable of saying. 

"It's okay, Jack…I understand," he whispered, and he did. Jack needed to feel alive; he needed to feel cherished…he needed to feel loved. "I understand," he whispered again, as he leaned forward, his lips brushing ever so lightly over Jack's as Jack closed his eyes and drank in the heat of Daniel's lips upon his own. 

Light kisses turned to needy passion, as Jack went from complacent to aggressive, though not so much rough as needy, and Daniel was more than willing to lead or follow; whatever Jack needed, for he knew, even before this moment that he had fallen in love with Jack O'Neill, that he would do whatever was needed to care and comfort the man. 

After a long few minutes, Jack backed off, his chest heaving, his breath panting, his shirt open, like Daniel's, and both were still firmly in the embrace of the other. Jack looked into Daniel's now dark eyes, "You sure?" he asked, hoping he was not forcing the matter. 

Daniel gave a beautiful smile, letting all the love he felt fill his eyes, "Yes, Jack, I'm sure. I want to be with you," he whispered in a husky tone, his hand caressing its way up Jack's body to cup Jack's cheeks. "You don't need to say anything, but I want you to know…I love you, Jack. I have for a while now." 

Jack felt his heart speed up, "Have you…done this before?" he asked, swallowing hard, his eyes always going back to the now puffy kissable lips. 

"Yes, I have, but not in a long while…I don't do casual," Daniel said, hoping that Jack heard, understood, and accepted what he was saying…and asking. 

"I may not have been with man before, but…you're not a man…I mean, you are," he amended quickly feeling Daniel's body stiffen. "I mean…I think of you as so much more…you’re…amazing, Danny. From the first day I saw you, I knew something was special about you." 

"I thought you didn't like me," Daniel replied, recalling the assessing look he got. 

"No, I was still in my own dark world, but even then, I felt a spark when we shook hands, and…damn…" he looked away, feeling a blush fill his cheeks, and he hadn't blushed in ages.

"Jack?" Daniel asked in concern, lifting Jack's chin to see Jack's eyes. 

Jack swallowed, "I’m not good with words, Danny. But every day I saw you…saw your eyes, your smile, I…" he chuckled at himself, "I swear a little bit of the darkness fell away. Then we talked about Jason, then our skating lesson, but it was that day you helped me out with Charlie when no one else would even look at us, that I really started to feel it. I never thought I'd feel this way again, Danny, but I do…I love you too," he promised, then softly sealed his vow with a kiss, that quickly surpassed soft to passionate, once again both men trying to devour the other's mouth, as they pressed closer and closer, their bodies rubbing against one another. 

"Oh, Danny," Jack moaned. 

"Just love me, Jack, it'll work itself out," Daniel promised, and pulled back so Jack was on top of him, allowing their bodies to mingle, and he reached down and helped remove the final barrier of clothing between their bodies. 

It seemed to be enough for Jack, as he bit down on Daniel's neck, and started humping against him wildly, the delicious friction between their bodies and cocks building, burning them. Soon, there was no Jack, there was no Daniel, just two bodies trying to merge and become one, though deep down Daniel knew a deeper merger would happen, this one was powerful and true and the flames of passion were hot and blue, melting their flesh so only spirit was left to become one. The moment arrived as both men came together, their cries down the throat of the other, and though their bodies shook in release, they continued to kiss and seal their pact of body and spirit. 

Then once they settled, the fire was far from extinguished; it burned even brighter, as both men pulled back to breathe and met the other's gaze, both men's eyes almost glowing with love and the bliss of making love. They both knew then, that this was just the beginning for them, and reached back in to further seal their love. 

Five Weeks Later

Time passed as it had a tendency to do, and Daniel was sitting in the VIP box, watching as Jack gave his team a pep talk, for they were about to play for the State Championship. The League Commission didn't take long to return their decision on the grievances filed against the Titans, the Titans' Coach and Officials at the game; especially since they got to watch it, thanks to one of the local TV stations having filmed it that night. The Titans team was pulled from the playoffs. The four players that executed the move, even if directed by the Coach, were suspended from the game…permanently; any scholarships they might have had were lost. Susan and Harry Dollen didn't press charges against the four boys, feeling their loss of future, was price enough as their son lost his as well. However, they did file against the coach of the Titans as did the League; the man would never coach a team again, and would be spending five years in jail…it would not make up for the loss, but at least he was punished. To top it all off, the League fired all the officials, and two of them were facing charges of their own; it seemed some form of bribery was in the works that night as well. By the end of the ordeal, which didn't take anywhere near as long as people thought, those that needed to be punished were, as new rules and regulations were put in place in order to…hopefully…prevent such events from occurring again.

Daniel moved to the box, and leaned over the plastic barrier, "You going to talk the puck in the net or you going to let them play?" he asked warmly, knowing that even with two games under their belts since the tragic event happened, both team and Coach were still shaky…but they were not alone. Daniel had watched the small town pull together, not only for Susan and Harry Dollen, but for the boys on the team who lost a friend as well as Jack. Everyone there that night testified over and over again, he did his best, was willing to lose the game to protect his kids…they didn’t fault him, and they told him so…over and over again, and Daniel hoped he was truly listening. 

"Go take a seat, Doctor Jackson," Jack smirked, "This section," he gestured to their box, "is for players and coaches, neither of which you are," he smiled brighter. 

"Keep that up and you're walking home," Daniel threatened playfully. 

"My truck," Jack smirked some more. 

Daniel didn't say a word as he moved back, but made it clear he wasn't worried as he dangled Jack's truck keys for him to see as he moved to take a seat. 

The guys laughed, having seen, but tried to keep a straight face. Jack knew folks suspected, but he didn't care. If they could accept his 'Uncles,’ they could accept him and Daniel. The only ones to know for sure were his Uncles, and he was fine with that. "I know you don't need me to say this again, but I will…go out there and let’s win this for Jimmy." 

The team shouted with spirit, the band played with heart and though it was an away game, the Mystic rink too small to hold the State Championship, the majority of the town came to lend support and cheered along with them. By the end of the game, the Mystic Warriors would be the 1998 Minnesota State Champions, with a resounding 18-0 shutout. 

After several speeches to the crowd and the press, the team was going home champions, and it was planned that the next school day they would retire Jimmy's number in honor of him, and dedicate the win to him and his family. 

"Hey Mister, you look like you could use a lift?" 

"Sorry, don't take rides from strangers, besides, I'm waiting for my boyfriend," Jack replied, and then laughed at Daniel's antics. "You about ready?" 

"Me? I've been waiting over an hour, got a bit too crowded in there," he grinned. 

"Yeah. Tomorrow the town is going to explode, though the Mayor said not before noon…he wants to sleep in," Jack laughed as he put his bags in the back of the truck. 

"You know, you could have ridden with the team, I would have understood," Daniel said softly, knowing that Jack had been asked. 

"I know, but I wanted to be with you," Jack said warmly, glad the parking lot where he was parked was empty except for him, Daniel and his truck, as he wrapped Daniel in his arms and kissed him soundly. "You know, I decided that you are my lucky charm?" Jack smiled lovingly. 

"Really? Even after…" Daniel let it trail, not meaning to bring up Jimmy. 

Jack's smile only faded a little, "Yeah, even after…especially after. You kept me together, in ways you'll probably never know," Jack replied tenderly. Then he caressed Daniel's face. "I know it's a bit soon, but…well, Walter mentioned that he offered you a long term contract…but didn't say…" Jack hesitated, though he really wanted to know. 

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, he offered me a five year contract with a very decent raise scale, considering I'm a teacher…" 

"You cover the work of four, you should be paid for it," Jack protested. 

"True, but…he's going to have to get other teachers, there is no way I can do it all. So far he's found someone for first year French and German, both to be under my direction…if I take the job, that is. He still needs someone for Spanish and Italian…know anyone who speaks it fluently?" he asked knowingly as he looked at Jack. 

"For crying out loud," Jack griped. "I got my hands full as it is," he shook his head. "Besides, I…got offered another job…" 

Daniel stiffened at the news, "You’re leaving?" 

"No," Jack replied honestly. "I can do my work at the cabin and on line, and I'd have to drop the shop classes…" Jack looked at Daniel, a bit happy that he was concerned. "The big question is…are YOU leaving? I know you want to go back to Egypt…I won't stand in you way…but…" he swallowed hard, then took a deep breath, "but if you should stay…I'd…I'd like that." 

"I said yes, Jack" Daniel finally replied and smiled at his lover. "I found something very special in Mystic and I've come to realize it's very precious to me. As for Egypt…I'm not giving up on my dreams. I'm just….changing them a little," he smirked. "I've got summer vacations and, with Walter's help, I'm thinking of introducing archeology to the kids and working with the local colleges and perhaps fund some local digs then some day…back to Egypt…hopefully with my assistant in tow…" he looked hopefully at Jack. 

"I think I can manage that," Jack replied honestly. "I'm given a fair amount of leeway in my new job, I'm sure I can work something out."

"You never said, what will you be doing?" 

"Aeronautical engineering," Jack replied, looking a bit sheepish. 

Daniel's eyes grow wide, then recall how Jack said to Charlie that night he had an inside track into the field. "BA?" he asked, and saw Jack blush and shake his head no. "Masters?" 

"Um…no." 

Daniel gaped at Jack, "Doctor O'Neill?" 

"Surprise," Jack said, trying to smile as he held his hands out in a ‘ta da’ fashion. 

Daniel put his hands on his hips looking a bit angry. "You speak Spanish, Italian, and have your doctorate in Aeronautical engineering. Is there anything ELSE I should know?" 

Jack felt bad, "I wasn't trying to hide it, Daniel," he said softly. "It just never came up. I needed a job fast, Ernie got me the position at the school, and I used the money for Charlie. I may speak several languages…Arabic and Russian as well," he said, looking ready to apologize if Daniel took it wrong. "And between the classes, Charlie's visit…Jimmy…now…well…?" he shrugged. "You know I was a Colonel in the Air Force, I was in Special Ops…I can't share that part with you, but I'll tell you anything I can. You now know my education background…and most importantly," he smiled warmly, "you know I love you." 

"I love you too, Jack," Daniel said softly, deciding to forgive him. 

"So, ah…you ah…going to be staying at the O'Grady’s?" 

"They're good people, but I need my own place." 

"I happen to know of a very nice place, though you'd have to share it. The guy’s a bit older than you, cranky at times, but can cook and willing to buy expensive brands of coffee," he smiled, looking confident, but his eyes showed he was still concerned about being rejected. 

"Hmm, what about the sleeping arrangement?" Daniel asked, snuggling into Jack's arms. 

"Well, there really is only one bed good enough, so they'd have to share it," Jack smiled, feeling that Daniel was not going to say no. 

"Perhaps we should discuss this at home," Daniel purred and kissed his lover. 

"You know, I like the sound of that," Jack replied sincerely as he held Daniel tightly in his arms. 

"Me too, Jack. I've been looking for home for a very long time, Jack a very long time," Daniel admitted. 

"You'll always have one here with me and in Mystic, Daniel. Always," he vowed, knowing it was true, as the young man had not only dug roots in Jack's heart, he was now apart of Mystic Minnesota too. 

Daniel leaned in and kissed Jack with all his heart, knowing he was committing it to Jack, and had no fear of it ever being a mistake. As the two men embraced, the wind picked up and light snowflakes sprinkled the air. 

"Take me home, Jack," Daniel finally said, giving Jack his keys, and both men got in the truck, the last to leave the sports arena parking lot, and headed home…to Mystic Minnesota, where they knew their future awaited. 

THE END


End file.
